


God of Lies

by icarus_chained



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Kissing, Lies, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki hated this. And if he sometimes said otherwise, it was because he was the god of lies. No more.</p><p>Tony/Loki ficlet. Written for a prompt on a kissing meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God of Lies

Loki hated him. Hated this. He did. He was the god of lies, and if … if he made other noises, or his body told other stories, or the words that fell between his lips were sometimes of sweeter things, that … that was why. Because he was a liar. Because he was the god of lies.

He hated the weight of the human against him. Hated the shining thing in his chest, hated the fragility of him, _hated_ the strength of him. Hated the burn of his beard against Loki’s cheek, hated the tiny smile tucked in the corner of his mouth, hated the tremble in his limbs and the hard, cutting lines of gold-titanium about them. He hated the gentleness of this, the wild desire, the soft, cruising touch of the man’s mouth against him.

He hated the look in Tony’s eyes. Hated the hunger, the courage, the lingering touch of fear. Hated, _hated_ , that strange gentleness, that foreign tenderness, that floated there, in those odd moments in between, before, after, the softness in the man’s eyes just for a second, before a bruising mouth lowered into the kiss.

Loki hated. Detested and desired, all at once, and Tony knew it, and Tony understood, and that was why there was fear in his eyes, and that was why there was tenderness, and that was why, no matter how bruising, fierce, savage, bloody the touch of the man’s mouth, no matter how hateful the kiss … there was always the touch of something sweet, falling between his lips. Always the touch of something gentle, slipping from his mouth to Loki’s, and freezing something solid, something clenched and painful, inside Loki’s chest. There was always … there was always that.

“I hate you,” Loki whispered, crushing armour beneath him, tearing metal about them, gouging through to the skin, to the trembling, to the shining, fragile thing that was this man. “I _hate_ you,” he snarled, into the softest of kisses, and Tony smiled at him.

Because Loki was the god of lies, wasn’t he. Because he was a liar.

Because Tony knew.


End file.
